icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischief Arcs
The Mischief Arcs, are a set of prominent gems that appear throughout the Days series. They’re a set of twelve under the protection of the master jewel called the Mother Arc. Each of the Mischief Arcs falls under a specific elemental attribute. which can grant the holder an elemental boost or permanent elemental powers depending on how long they are held. The arcs are referred to as the “Sex Jewels” because they are living beings, All of them being females who can shaped shift to dictate their masters or holders sexual desires. They also amplify a person’s sexual drive and abilities through a super transformation called a “Mischief Form”. This is only initiated through one of two ways. The first being the Arc must classify the holder as a match in response a bond will be formed, the second way is during a time called a “Period” in which the arcs will possess the women they have made contact with master or not. Unlike the Chaos Emeralds they cannot run out of energy. This along with the fact they can all be in the same place and will not scatter afterwards. Unlike many Mystical Items they can be destroyed and created but only by the Mother Arc. During a holy sexual ceremony in which the Arc Priestess Adria Echidna, along with Ice the Porcupine and other people that have elemental qualifications. must have Sex in front of the Arc alter, in order for new Arcs to be born. It is unknown what happens when a person holds more than one arc.The name “Mischief Arc” comes from the twos words “Mischief” which means playful misbehavior and “Arc” Which means a curving trajectory or infinite possibilities. * Mother Arc-The Mother Arc also known as the Dream Arc. It is the unifier of all the Arcs. While in Mobian form, she is a strange species perhaps a homunculus. Shew can control the ability of Dreams and the power of creation. * Earth Arc-The Earth Arc controls the element of Earth. Needed to activate Mischief Shaking form * Fire Arc-The Fire Arc controls the element of Fire. Needed to activate Mischief Burning form. * Wind Arc-The Wind Arc controls the element of Wind. Needed to activate Mischief Breezing form. * Water Arc-The Water Arc controls the element of Water. Needed to activate Mischief Soaking form. * Dark Arc-The Dark Arc controls the element of Darkness. Needed to activate Mischief Dimming form. * Electric Arc-The Electric Arc controls the element of Electricity. Needed to activate Mischief Charging form. * Ice Arc-The Ice Arc controls the element of Ice. This arc belongs to Ice the Porcupine. Needed to activate Mischief Freezing form. * Light Arc-The Light Arc controls the element of Light. Needed to activate Mischief Shining form. * Ghost Arc-The Ghost Arc controls the element of Spirits. Needed to activate Mischief Phasing form. * Psychic Arc-The Psychic Arc controls the element of Psychic. Needed to activate Mischief Moving form. * Metal Arc-The Metal Arc controls the element of Metal. Needed to activate Mischief Melting form. * Magic Arc-The Magic Arc controls all other elements that fall under the magic category. This are belongs to Amy Rose. Needed to activate Mischief Healing form. Category:Mystical Item